


Six mots, une phrase

by Voracity666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, OC
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petit jeu entre internaute qui donna naissance à ce texte ! Pays-Bas doit rendre visite à l'une de ses colonies et les nouvelles ne sont pas toutes bonnes. OC!Sumatra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six mots, une phrase

**Author's Note:**

> Salut !
> 
> En fait, ce texte a été écrit il y a un moment et je viens juste de me rendre compte que je pouvais parfaitement le publier ici :)
> 
> Alors, c'est un petit jeu de notre forum avec six mots obligatoires à placer dans un texte.
> 
> Les miens : Vibrations, Fusion, Orang outan, palmier, ballet et ampoule
> 
> Disclaimer : l'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Pays-Bas laissa tomber son sac sur le sol, soupirant au passage. Il avait été obligé de se rendre à Sumatra, l'une de ses colonies. Angleterre avait été vu non loin et sa proximité n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Pas du tout. Alors son roi l'y avait envoyé, de force, même si il n'était pas complètement d'accord. Sérieusement, il était facile de battre ce chien fou, il suffisait juste de l'envoyer dans la mer, vu son niveau de natation. Et pour ça, même pas besoin d'être une nation.

Observant les environs tout en allumant sa pipe, Jan se demanda où se trouvait la représentation de l'île. Elle avait pourtant été mise au courant, il y avait fait attention.

Prenant la décision de chercher l'insulaire, son acte fut abrogé par une secousse qui le fit trébucher, il cracha sa pipe juste à temps, s'évitant ainsi plus de mal. Lorsqu'il put enfin se remettre sur ses pieds, il sortit le plus rapidement possible.

-Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda-t-il inutilement.

Heureusement, des villageois arrivèrent bien vite. Il tenta de les interroger sur le gros truc orange qui s'était écrasé sur le toit de sa maison coloniale, mais il n'apprit que le nom de l'animal, un orang-outan, ce qui ne l'avança pas vraiment.

Mais est-ce qu'ils étaient au courant qu'ils lui devaient obéissance et réponse à la moindre de ses questions, même à la plus bête ? Il faillit le leur rappeler -de manière énergique- lorsqu'une petite main se glissa dans la sienne couturée, lui faisant regarder presque un mètre plus bas, croisant ainsi le regard sombre de la nation insulaire.

-J'allais venir te chercher, justement.

-Plus tard, osa-t-elle murmurer.

Elle tira la nation coloniale derrière elle, l'entraînant un peu plus loin, alors que les villageois aidaient le singe à descendre du toit.

-Nos arbres sont malades. Les orang-outans tombent comme des feuilles.

Pour preuve, elle donna un petit coup de pied dans le tronc d'un palmier, et ces simples vibrations suffirent à faire tomber quelques-unes des noix de coco qui s'écrasèrent.

-Même les fruits sont contaminés, commenta-t-elle alors que les noix laissaient s'écouler un jus plus sombre que d'ordinaire.

Elle leva la tête pour mieux plonger son regard dans celui blasé -bien qu'un peu préoccupé par la situation- de son colonisateur.

-Vous êtes là pour nous aider.

Ce n'était pas une question, pas une supplication, mais bien un ordre. Jan réprima un frisson.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne suis pas un biologiste.

Elle ne l'écouta pas, le traînant de nouveau derrière lui de manière tellement autoritaire qu'il ne tenta même pas de refuser. Et... ils marchèrent. Longtemps, s'enfonçant dans l'île.

Plié de moitié à cause de la petite taille de sa guide, se prenant les pieds dans les racines apparentes et se faisant griffer le visage par les branches pendantes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination -du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait- il recracha le contenu de ses poumons avant de les remplir de nouveau.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir que j'allais avoir à faire trois cent lieux !

Dans ses chaussures solides et cerclées de fer, ses pieds le faisaient souffrir et, nul besoin de vérifier, des ampoules devaient apparaître. Il grommela tout bas, regrettant de ne pouvoir quitter ce qui s'apparentait à un instrument de torture en ces instants.

-Est-ce que les Européens auraient peur de la fusion avec la terre nourricière pour ne jamais marcher pieds nus ? demanda l'Indonésienne.

Elle fixait ses petits pieds nus, marqués par le sol sur lequel elle marchait depuis sa naissance.

Il haussa les épaules en réponse avant d'emboîter le pas à l'insulaire qui finit par lui désigner un arbre aussi majestueux que sombre et puant. Il avait pourri sur pied, à ce qu'il paraissait à première vue.

Et, alors que la petite partait dans une longue explication sur les symptômes des autre arbres et moult détails dans cette branche-là, Jan eut une pensée envers sa petite sœur qui l'attendait sur le continent. Elle avait été assez déçue de savoir son départ, surtout par le fait qu'il ignorait la date de son retour, mais encore plus parce qu'il ne pourrait pas assister à ses débuts dans le ballet qu'organisait sa royauté.

-M'écoutes-tu, homme blanc ?

Il grogna son assentiment et fourra de nouveau sa pipe, submergé par les connaissances en botanique de la colonie.


End file.
